Kaliningradball
Kaliningradball |nativename = Калинингра́дшар Preußenkugel |founded = April 7th, 1946 |image = KaliningradG.png |caption = Ненавижу своё прошлое! |government = Oblast |language = German Russian |capital = Königsbergkugel Kaliningradball |affiliation = Russiaball |religion = Christianity * Eastern Orthodoxy * Catholicism Atheism |friends = Russiaball Jewish Autonomous Oblastcube Polandball Lithuaniaball Warmia-Masuriaball Bremerhavenball (Twin City) |enemies = They called saying they want Prussia back |likes = Fake Prussians Fighter Jets Taking over small armies..., KaliningardGeneral on DeviantArt |hates = Actual Prussians |predecessor = Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Prussiaball |intospace = Just ask Russiaball |notes = Son of Prussia |reality = Kaliningrad Oblast }}Kalinigradball also known as Königsbergball or Prussiaball is a fragment created from the destruction of Kingdom of Prussiaball until the end of the World War II, and now part of Russia as Kaliningrad Oblast, Lithuania as Klaipėdaball (aka Memel) Region and Poland as the Warmian-Masurian Voivodeship. While he does reside in the Old Prussian territory, Kaliningradball no longer resembles any of the traits of Prussiaball, the aforementioned Slavicball powers having expelled all the Prussians to their Western territory in Brandenburg now known as Germanyball but will into Germanyball and get Prussiaball's traits again soon. History During the Middle Ages, the area was inhabited by tribes of Old Prussians (Sambians) and Lithuanians, but around the 16th and 17th centuries these Baltic tribes were assimilated and Germanised. Following the aftermath of the World War II, East Prussia was split between Polandball and Russian SFSRball; in 1946 Königsberg was renamed to Kaliningrad. In 1990 when Russiaball was broke he wanted to sell it back to Germany for 2 Million Euro, but Germanyball did not want it (the reality of this statement is disputed). "Warum mein Vater?!" Friends * Russiaball - Dad who stole me from Evil Nazi Prussia, and made me Russian. I'm not sure if I wanna stay with you or Poland. * Jewish Autonomous Oblastcube - Jewish brother (but he practices Orthodox). * Eurasian Unionball - Soon... * Polandball - Are yuo ok? Something in your eyes saying that you are scared... * Warmia-Masuriaball - (Polish) Brother * Germanyball - Soon I will into him again... * Lithuania Minorball - Sister that doesn't like me cause I'm have bigger amber export. Enemies * NATOball - You are owned by Capitalist Pig!!!! * EUball - Your owned by stupid Germanyball!!!! * Germanyball - We live over the corpse of your Grandad. Yuo mad bro? daddy help me please... * USAball - CAPITALIST PIG! MOTHER RUSSIA WILL DESTROY YOU!!!! Wait, Russia like Trump? Ok, we of friends. No? Well, it's on! * Lithuaniaball, Latviaball, Estoniaball - Will conquer in name of Prussia Mother Russia. * Kingdom of Prussiaball - I never heard from him. Or have I? Please Come and liberate from the Untermensh! I love so much Daddy. BTW, Köingsbergball said hi. Gallery Kaliningrad1alt1.png KaliningradReaper.png Historical_symbol_by_kaliningradgeneral-db16na8.png (4)Baltic sea.png EXHzi2m.png Ostprussen.png Et tu, Kalinine?.png Links *Facebook page Category:Europe Category:Oblastballs Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Burger Removers Category:Germanic Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Polandball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Baltic Category:Christian Category:Vikings